


VII. Lust

by braimehaikus



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braimehaikus/pseuds/braimehaikus
Summary: Haiku for Day 7 of Jaime and Brienne week!Togetherness.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: Jaime x Brienne Week 2020





	VII. Lust

**They sweat on their beds**

**After each intense climax**

**The rain never stops**

****

**(art by[CapBreakSteel](https://twitter.com/CapBreakSteel/status/1115642315719180288))**

**Author's Note:**

> Jaime and Brienne Week is over! Thanks for all the kudos and comments! This was fun.
> 
> Long live Braime!!!!


End file.
